Back To The 21st Century
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: The Brown family travels back to the future 2019 to get the train hoverconverted, but how many problems do they meet on their trip? Please review! Please give suggestions! FINISHED!
1. Prologue: Going To The Future

**1: Chapter One**

_September 6, 189__4  
11:30 PM PST_

"Jules! Verne! Wake up, everybody!" 'Doc' Emmett L. Brown yelled to his kids. "We've gotta test the time machine!"

Jules and Verne stepped both out of their beds, changed clothes and went into the main room. "Dad?" Verne asked half-asleep. "Why do we have to went up so early?"

Doc turned to them. "I told you, the time machine is ready. We've been planning this for two weeks, to be exactly since Friday, August 24th, 1894, and now the first time travelling trip of this train in human history is gonna happen!" He smiled. "Follow me to the train."

Jules and Verne followed their Dad outside and saw the time train. Doc had been busy with it for the past nine years. Or, just like their Dad would say: Eight years, ten months and eighteen days.

"Where's mom?" Verne asked. "I don't see her anywhere." Doc turned to his son. "Don't worry, she's in the train" he said. "Let's go over to it."

Once they were inside the time machine and Clara had joined them, Doc switched the time circuits on. "These are the time circuits" Doc said and pointed to them. "This one tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, and this one tells you where you were." He pointed to the keypad. "You input your destination on this keypad. Say… you want to see the Declaration of Independence…" and he putted in JUL 04 1776 06:00 AM, "…or witness the birth of Christ!" and he inputted DEC 25 0000 06:00 AM. Then he realised something and changed it to DEC 25 0001 06:00 AM. He looked up to his kids.

"This," he said, "is the time we're gonna input!" He putted in SEP 07 1894 12:00 PM and pointed to the present time. "It's 11:52 now" he muttered. "That'll give the train seven minutes to head up to 88 miles per hour."

"Time travel" Jules muttered. "So that's what you're planning."

Doc turned to his youngest son. "That's right" he said. "Ninety years into the future; going back to 1985. I'll be going home! But first we have to finish this one."

They all got out and Doc took a remote control. "If this baby hits 88 miles per hour" he muttered, "…well, you know what's gonna happen then." With a smile he pulled the handle down and the train started to drive away, going on a steady twenty miles per hour. It whistled.

"Whoa!" Verne called. "It drives on his own!"

A few minutes later, the train had reached his destination. Doc checked his watch – it turned just to 11:58. "Follow me!" he yelled to his family. They went to the track, on the way the train would go. Doc then started to remote and the family saw how the train was making strange noises. When the speedometer reached fifty Doc pulled the metre down and the train started to move into their position. Jules and Verne tried to walk away, but their father pulled them back.

"Watch this watch this!" he yelled excited. He took a glimpse of the speedometer – seventy miles per hour.

"Emmett, are you sure this is safe?" Clara asked. "It's only a quart mile away from us!"

"Sure!" Doc yelled. He looked at the speedometer. It said 85, 86, 87…then it reached 88. The train started to glow up and about ten metres before the Brown family it disappeared into the future, leaving two streaks of fire behind. The entire family watched amazed and Doc yelled: "What am I telling you, eighty-eight miles per hour!" He checked his watch. "The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 11:59 pm and zero seconds!" He slapped himself for the head.

"Whoa Dad!" Verne yelled. "You disintegrated the train!" "Calm down Vernie I didn't disintegrate anything!" Doc yelled. "You see, I send it into the future! At exact 12:00 am and zero seconds we will catch up with the train!"

Clara looked at her husband. "It looks like it worked!" She started to dance with him, while Verne and Jules were still watching the place where the train came from. Then Doc's watch beeped.

"Look out!" he yelled and pushed his family out of the way – just in time, because the time train just re-appeared. It drove off, but Doc stopped it. Jules looked at him.

"This is great, Dad" he muttered. "This is great."

Doc smiled. "Go back to bed, everybody!" he yelled. "Tomorrow, we're going back to the future!"

oooooooo

"Everyone ready?" Doc asked. The entire Brown family was packed in the time train with their stuff."

"Ready" Jules answered. "Let's go, Dad".

Doc smiled. He hit the gas and speeded away. The time train reached ten, fifteen, twenty miles per hour…

"I'm inputting our destination time" Doc yelled. "Monday, September 7th 2019, 06:00 AM!" He paused to put that time in the keypad. "Okay, we're going on a steady 30 miles per hour now!" he yelled.

Jules walked over to his Dad. "Why to that date?" he asked. "It's 125 years in the future" Doc answered. "We've got to hover-convert the train, so it can fly."

"A flying train?" Verne asked, excited. "Wow, I always loved flying stuff, however it isn't invented yet. This is gonna be so amazing!"

"Okay, we're going forty!" Doc yelled. Then they heard a strange noise from the back. "What's that?" Clara asked. Jules walked to the back. "It's the gas! The gas tank is starting to get out of fuel!" he yelled.

"Great Scott!" Doc yelled. "If we run outta gas, we've gotta stop, but we can't stop because we're gonna crash into Eastwood Ravine then!" Doc knew the bridge was already finished, but there had a part broken and they were repairing it. Even with this kind of speed they wouldn't reach the opposite but crash into the ravine. He turned to his kids. "Someone has to go and fill it on!"

"No Emmett, I'm not gonna let one of the boys go" Clara said. "It's too dangerous. I can't let it happen to them."

Doc looked at his wife. "Clara, if they don't, the train will run out of gas. By my calculations we will going by then…seventy-two miles per hour."

"I'll go" Jules said. He turned to his mom. "I'm sorry Mom but if I don't we could die all."

Doc smiled. "That's very brave of you, Jules." He opened a box and got out two walkie-talkies. "Here's a walkie-talkie for contact."

Jules then noticed something. "Dad! Hold yourself on!" he yelled. A giant explosion was heard pulling the train forward with extra power. The speedometer now jumped from 48 to 55.

"The Presto Logs?" Clara asked. Doc smiled for excuse. "It had to" he said. He turned to his son. "Jules, go. We're going on a steady fifty-eight miles per hour now."

Jules Brown went out of the train with a can filled with gas and a walkie-talkie. "Okay, Brown" he said to himself. "Go for it. You can do it." He paused for a while. "Nice and easy…"

"Sixty!" his father yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Okay, I'm now heading for the gas tank" Jules answered. He started to walk slowly to the gas tank on the edge of the train.

"It's not hard, it's just to do not look down…" he told himself. But accidentally he did, and a shiver went through him and he almost fell off the edge.

"Sixty-five!" his Dad yelled. "Ya better hurry!" "I do" Jules muttered. "Dad, why did you have to put that gas tank on the end of the train?" he thought.

Yeah, now he was getting closer. Closer and closer. Jules hold himself very good and told himself it wasn't that hard. It really wasn't.

"Seventy!" Doc yelled. Jules began to be panic but…he arrived! He made it! "I am there!" he yelled. Quickly he opened the gas tank which shivered very fast. He putted the gas in it – just in time. The tank was safe.

Inside the train Doc saw how the feared seventy-two miles per hour came along without problems. "Yes!" he told himself and got the walkie-talkie. "Jules, everything's fine!"

"Okay, Dad!" Jules answered. Now he had to get back. The machine was going very fast, and Jules felt he was probably not gonna make it. "Come on, go" he told himself.

"Seventy-five!" the voice of his father informed him. "Hurry up, Jules!" The time displacement would kill his son if he would still be out of the train.

"I'm coming!" Jules yelled. Slowly he went over…slowly…not to fast… and then the event came nobody expected.

The second explosion came along.

Jules felt nearly off the train, and had only one arm to hold the train, which was going faster then ever. "Dad! Help!" he yelled.

Then Verne realised something.

"Slip Jules the hoverboard!" he yelled. And yeah, Doc picked up the board and hold it out of the train.

"Jules, we're going eighty and I'm gonna slip you the hoverboard!" he yelled. "Catch it!"

"Go for it Dad!" Jules yelled. His father let the hoverboard go. On that moment Jules couldn't have it anymore and he felt – on the hoverboard. He managed to grab the train and hovered closer.

"Come on Jules!" Doc yelled. His son was almost at him. "We're going eighty-four…eighty-five!"

On that moment Jules' hand reached his Dad's. Both fell inside, and Jules managed to pick up the hoverboard. Then three sonic booms were heard and just a few inches before the end of the bridge the time machine departed to 2019.


	2. Chapter One: Back After Nine Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own the great, fantastic Back to the Future movies. **

**Author's Note: **New chapter after a long time. Hope you enjoy.

**2: Chapter Two**

_September 7, 2019  
06:00 AM PST_

KABOOM! KABOOM! KABOOM!

Three loud sonic booms, accompanied with a brilliant flash of light, told Hill Valley the time travellers were arrived. The train got out of the light and braced a few metres further to a halt in front of an odd-looking tree.

Inside the cabin, the family was just adjusting from their trip as Verne called: "Hey look, there are houses outside!" As they looked, they saw he had been right. They had arrived in the future, most likely, a few metres away of the Eastwood Ravine Museum. Doc grinned as they saw they had dedicated a museum to his best friend. "Well, I guess we made it" he smiled, barely able to keep his joy down. "Why don't we go out and look around?"

The boys both smiled happily. They were really enjoying being in the future. This was gonna be so much fun! As Jules stepped out, he noticed flying cars in the sky. "Holy shit" he muttered. "Flying cars! This is heavy." However they were supposed to be 1890s boys, they had grown up with a lot of future info – as their Dad wanted them to adjust quickly, if they would visit another time. Because they would, one day.

Clara followed the boys. "Golly" she muttered as she saw the futuristic technology. Emmett was right nine years ago when he told me he invented a time machine. We really are in the future, I guess?" She walked a little around. "It smells different here now" she told the boys. "The fresh air from the 1890s has probably been replaced by some filthy stuff from fabrics."

"Yeah, I guess so" a voice from the back informed him. Clara and the boys turned to see Doc had joined them. "Well," the scientist began to say, "should we start thinking about aliases we should use? We could tell the townsfolk in the few days we'll be around we're friends of Marty. He should still be around right now, at age 51, I think. I wonder how his future turned out."

"I really hope Marty did avoid that accident with his classmate" Clara shivered. Her husband had told her about Marty's future fate and she had always felt bad for the boy, however she only had known him for a couple of days. He had been such a special friend to her husband she really had started to love him as a friend as well.

"I bet he'll be fine" Doc assured her. "Marty might've taken a few advices and hints from me in the days we've spend in the 1880s – and if not, we could always go back to 1985 and prevent the accident from happening. Now I've got a happy family myself, I want the same for Marty. I wish I had told him right away. If only I hadn't been so stubborn…" He sighed and took a deep breath of air. "But, that's all in the past. Or the future. Or maybe still the past. Or…"

"What the hell" his youngest interrupted him. Verne smiled happily at him. "The main thing is that Marty is happy married to, uh, Jennifer. I really hope they'll get nice kids. I hope they'll be fun to be around with. I'd like to meet them someday."

"I confirm you, you will" Doc smiled. "However, if we're visiting Marty – it'll be in 1985. By the time we'll be able to visit Marty's kids at the correct ages, you two might be parents as well." He chuckled at the idea.

"It's such a strange idea" Jules said, "to look at myself as a father. I'm only nine. Can we look our future up Dad? Maybe our future selves will stay in the past, and we got great-great-grandchildren here."

"Maybe." Doc considered the possibilities. "You shouldn't look them up, though. I told you all before – no man should know to much about his own destiny." Glancing at Clara, he added: "And that goes the same for women."

"Okay, that's straightened, then" Jules smiled. "I think we now should think of some aliases for ourselves, and afterwards heading uptown. I think Dad could be himself – Mom should be claim to be from the late 1970s, and Verne and me from the early 2010s. We could be your grandchildren – as you having kids at your early nineties will raise even more suspicious looks, Dad."

"That's true," Doc remembered, "I'm supposed to be 100 years old here! I hope I reach that age. I bet I will, cause of the renovation, but you never know. I might get shot, or something." As he saw his family looked sad, he added: "I think that won't happen. Well, about the names – Jules can be Clint, and Verne could be, uh, Calvin. I think that would cover us. Well, let's head up town now."

All family agreed, so they got in the time train, parked it a few metres further and walked up to the Courthouse Square. The future sure was going to be a lot of fun.

oooooooo

As the Brown family descended the centre of Hill Valley, they were pretty amazed to see it. There were still flying cars everywhere, and the Café 80s was still around, as was Courthouse Mall. As Doc looked further, he saw the robotic-made Texaco was also around, still unchanged, and so was the Holomax theatre. This really looked quite familiar.

"Wow" breathed Clara. "Now this is, uh, golly. It looks like things really did change in the past 125 years, didn't they? I don't think even things changed as much between 1769 and 1894. Technology has sure gone long ways. I don't think I'll be able to adjust to travelling through time, really."

"Oh, don't worry, don't worry" Doc smiled. He was really happy to see his family so excited about the future. Clara might not be too enthusiastic, but that could be helped. "Everything will be fine. I'll teach you lessons about the future, and when we visit them, Marty and Jennifer will be able to help you as well. C'mon Clara, I've taught the future to you for the past six years – so don't you know it now yet?"

"Well, I figured I wouldn't need it that much as you insisted I would" Clara said. "You've only told me two days ago you'd be finishing the time machine really soon. You should've given me more time, Emmett Brown."

"I could've told you just yesterday" Doc said, feeling nostalgia. "After all, that was the day I first told you about the existence of time travel – and you slapped me about it, and called me a liar." He shivered, as he thought about that day. "It's nine years ago, but that event still haunts me."

Clara sniffed. "Poor Emmett" she said, gently stroking his back. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to do that. If I – if only I had known about the truth, I wouldn't have done that." She gently smiled. Doc hugged her and kissed her on the mouth.

Jules and Verne stepped back. "That's disgusting!" Verne exclaimed. The six-year-old looked nervously at his father, then to the Courthouse for some distraction, suddenly noticing something. "Hey, is it 10:04 already?"

Doc grinned, and shook his head. "Nope. Vernie, I thought I'd told you before about the 1955 lightning bolt? How the clock tower got hit by lightning and frozen at 10:04?" Verne nodded shyly. "Well, that's why it's stuck, now."

Verne sighed. "I guess that I didn't think of it, for a moment" he said. "After all, I grew up with a working clock. It just was towed up to the Courthouse, two months ago." He smiled, thinking of that event. "It sure is strange that you were around to see it stop, Daddy."

Doc nodded. "Yeah, that sure was weird." He glanced over at the Holomax theatre, and noticed a shark coming out of it. "Um… boys, you might want to move…" he muttered, nervously.

"Why?" Jules asked. They then turned around, and saw the shark coming out of the theatre. With a loud scream, Verne started to run away. "Help! Dad! A shark!" He then watched, as the shark opened his mouth… and suddenly vanished. As he walked over to the theatre, he saw 'Jaws 21' displayed next to it. 'Directed by Max Spielberg. This time, it's even more personal than the previous films.' He then turned to Doc. "Dad, what's Jaws?"

"It's a movie" Doc explained. "It was first made somewhere in the late 1970s… and over the years, apparently, many sequels were filmed. I wouldn't know, though, what would cause a film to have so many sequels. I mean, I saw Jaws rerunning in the theatres with Marty in 1980 – he was just twelve back then, and it was a birthday present – and I didn't like it. It did excite Marty, though." He smiled, thinking fondly of his best friend. "I just wish that I could see him again. Well, I probably could – but there might not be a way that I could move back to the future. Things have changed too much with me, to do that. After all, what would the people say, if I departed on October twenty-sixth, single, a sixty-five-year-old bachelor looking every year of his age, and then return the next day as a married seventy-five-year-old who had two kids and looked, without the white hair, like 45? There's no way I'm going to be able to keep everything hidden from the townsfolk."

"Aren't you 74, Emmett?" Clara asked. "I mean, we're from 1894 – and you're a hundred years ahead of us, so that would be 1994… and you're born in 1920."

"Good point, my dear" Doc complimented. "You got that right… but I really have to correct you. After all, I arrived in January – and my birthday is in March. So, I was 65 years and, just estimating a not 100 percent accurate age, 7 months old when I arrived. Now, it's 9 years and 8 months later, so I'm 74 and 15 months, which is 75 and 3 months in reality." He smiled. "And as for now, I suppose we'd better head inside the Café 80s. I'm quite hungry."

Clara smiled, as the four time travellers entered the Café 80s. While hanging off trains and visiting really weird era's wasn't something that you wanted to do everyday, her husband still was special, and not only for inventing a time machine. Glancing at Doc, she came to a conclusion. Emmett sure was unique.


	3. Chapter Two: A Tasty Entry To A New Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic movies known as 'Back to the Future'. **

**Author's Note: **All right, new chapter, as I intended! I hope that you'll all like it. I'll start on Chapter Four, right away - but I most likely won't soon finish it. I hope I can at least get until the half-way mark, until NaNoWriMo.

**3: Chapter Three**

_September 7, 2019_

_07:00 AM_

Doc smiled, as he entered the Café 80s. It had been quite some time since he'd been in there, about ten years, but it still was familiar. It reminded him of those hard trips to the future, back in October of 1985, before he ended up in the Old West. Ah, nostalgia.

As he looked around, he noticed something weird. Verne's eyes had grown wide and looked like he had just entered a world of pure happiness – not that Doc could blame him, everything in here was new to someone from the 1890s – and he stared right at the 'Wild Gunman' video game. Jules had his eyes fixed on the television set, and Doc didn't doubt that his oldest would love to go over there and check it out. Clara, though, looked rather shocked at everything, and the inventor sensed a faint tinge of disgust in the look on her normally beautiful face.

"Clara," the inventor asked, "what's the matter? You look so… frightened… is something wrong?"

Clara nodded slowly. "I don't understand this" she whispered. "The music is so loud… they keep saying beat it. What do you have to beat, then? Emmett, I don't understand this future at all… is 1985, where you are from, really like that? It sure sounds like a horrifying place to live!"

"Relax, Clara my dear" Doc said, patting her back. "It's just a 1980s song. I can understand it shocks you – because, well, this is your first time at listening to the music of the future. If you want us to go to another, not-music-influenced store, I'd be fine with that." He glanced over to their kids. "But I'm not sure if Jules and Verne would like that. They seem to be fascinated by the video game and the television screens, respectively."

Clara smiled faintly. "Kids" she muttered, staring at her youngest. Verne had gone over to the 'Wild Gunman' labelled device, and was trying to find out how exactly it worked. He kept exclaiming: "Wow!" as he continued to research the machine. Doc grinned – he could've expected that. When Doc had told Verne about video games, the six-year-old had thought they sounded great. Now they were in the future, he could easily see his son researching that kind of thing.

His son. The future.

Doc smiled happily. By the time he'd gone to the future for the first time, so long ago, he didn't even think about having children. He was simply way too old, and in a way, he had an adoptive son already – Marty – who meant a lot to him. Even after discovering the amazing rejuvenation clinics, he still considered the option of having children almost impossible – until he was confronted with it, back in 1885… or should that be 1886?

"Father!" Doc felt himself snapped back to the reality at Jules' call. "Father, how does this 'television' device work? It looks quite fascinating!"

Doc smiled, as he walked towards his son. "First of all, don't call me father – people these days don't do that anymore. It's just 'Dad', and no 'father'." He inspected the television. "And as for this – well, it works on electricity. In a normal TV, you simply press the button besides it – and it will go on. Then, you will be able to control wherever you go, with a remote. It sure is a lot different, from how things were shown in 1885 – and even in 1985. I can't believe how they actually managed to press all those screens together. I mean, it is possible – but it's sure an amazing kind of technology, isn't it?"

Jules smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, it sure is, fa-Dad." He smiled, looking a little uneasy at the word. Doc grinned at his son, and was about to turn around, when a waiter suddenly approached him. Doc saw Ronald Reagan's face on it. "Welcome to the Café 80s," the waiter told him, "where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon!" Doc rolled his eyes, as he could've expected this. In fact, he was surprised that it didn't happen any earlier. "Our special today is a nice hamburger with chips…"

"You must have the communism special!" Russian president Michael Gorbatsjov cut in, pushing the image of Ronald Reagan out of the way. "It's delicious, with all kind of Russian flavours. You must have it!" Doc rolled his eyes once again, as the two 'waiters' started to fight with each other. This was all getting way too familiar. And there was just one way to stop it.

"Stop!" he shouted, glancing between the two waiters. As he'd made sure they were silent, he turned to his wife and kids, who were now standing next to him. "What do you want?" he asked. "I am not sure if you managed to hear, but we were offered a hamburger with chips, or a Russian flavour hamburger. I guess neither of you know what a hamburger is, but I think it tastes quite well. Chips is nice, too."

Clara hesitated. "All right" she finally decided. "I guess I might have a hamburger. I am curious what it tastes like. What about you, Jules? Verne?" The boys nodded. "Okay, I'd like that meal. Just the normal way. I'm not in for Russian food, yet."

"Can't say I'm too anxious to try that out, either" Doc said, nodding. "All right, give us a hamburger, and some fries. Normal menu, not the communism special." Doc sat down at a table, and his family followed him. The scientist felt happy, as he was back in the future – and after nine years… and quite some months… his best friend was living, again. Actually, Marty had to be over fifty by now.

Doc felt surprised, as he did a quick calculation. Marty was actually 51 years, 2 months and 29 days old! He wondered if Marty 2020 would be a cross between the 2015 Marty and 2030 Marty he'd met on his first trip to the future. He sure hoped not. If his memory was correct, local Marty should be a mess already, and Marty Junior should be still in jail, depressed about his sister committing suicide in 2016. Doc frowned, as he realized that however he was almost a quarter of a century older than the local version of his friend, physically, Marty '20 might be much older. He sure hoped that his friend had turned out fine.

As he looked around, he saw another waiter zooming over to them. "Your meal, sir" the waiter said, politely, popping out four hamburgers with fries, and four Pepsi's. "It comes with a standard 1980s drink, modified into convenient 2015 form" the waiter explained. "Enjoy your meal, sir. Enjoy your Pepsi, sir." The waiter waited until Doc had placed all the food and the Pepsi's onto the table, and then hovered off.

Clara started to eat her food, slowly, as Doc was starting to think about the enemy. Griff Tannen would most likely be in jail by now, so they didn't have to worry about him. But what about Biff? Did he remember time travelling back to 1955, and changing history? He glanced out of the window, towards the Courthouse. The old building was looking exactly the same as it did in 2015, so Biff couldn't have changed that part. But if he didn't steal Doc's younger self's DeLorean on October 26, 2015, it didn't necessarily mean that he couldn't do that with the train, now. The scientist now wished he'd be more careful with parking the new time machine. What if Biff, or perhaps Cliff, stole the machine? He wasn't up for another adventure in retrieving-almanac-style… groaning, he also started to eat his food.

At that moment, the scientist happened to glance to the door – and he felt shocked. Entering the Café was a girl, and with her was no one else than Marty! Well, not the Marty he knew – this man looked a few years older. Doc figured that it had to be the local version of Marty Junior, but this boy looked entirely different from how he had when Doc first travelled to the future. At that time, the teenager had been completely unconfident, a mess, and he'd reminded Doc of 1955 George. Now, he did remember Doc of 1960 George… confident, liked by a girl, and smiling proudly. The twenty-one-year-old looked almost exactly like his father, now, having lost the 'wimp' image that he used to have. Doc smiled. New Marty sure raised his son well.

"Welcome to the Café 80s, Suzy!" Marty Junior said, smiling cheerfully. "I know you've been here lots of times before, but it's simply enjoyable to just eat your lunch here. It's not done very well, but it's a good place for your food, and it's pretty cheap." Doc snorted at that. "Well, what would you like…" He then caught sight of Doc, did a double take, and then stepped backwards. "Oh! Great Scott!"

Doc smiled at the familiar call, as Marty Junior walked over to them, and glanced at them for a long time. Suzy then followed, concerned. "Marty? Are you okay?" she asked. "Are you feeling all right, Marty? You sure look a little dazed."

"I'm – I'm fine" the now adult said, nodding. "I'm fine. Oh man…" He stared at Suzy. "Um, Suzy, I just need to talk to these people in private. Why don't you go look for a table – and I'll be right with you."

Doc breathed nervously, as he saw Marty Jr sitting down next to him. However he didn't dislike Marty Junior, and had also told the original version about his time machine, he felt still nervous. Obviously, Marty knew him – probably from old pictures his Dad had shown to him. From his nervous reaction, Doc judged that the twenty-one-year-old knew about time travel. He felt uncomfortable, as he didn't know what to say. Then again, Marty's son could most likely lead him to the musician himself. Smiling slightly, Doc turned towards their new table-mate, waiting for him to say something.


	4. Chapter Three: Junior's In Better Shape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back to the Future, but luckily Biff doesn't either. In that case, the universe would be messed up, and he would be the hero. **

**Author's Note: **New Chapter. The ending is a bit in a rush - sorry about that, but I just didn't know a proper way to write it all out. Excuse me, and please enjoy anyway.

**4: Chapter Four**

_September 7, 2019  
07:30 AM PDT_

Marty Junior stared over at Doc, Clara, Jules and Verne, as he could not believe what was happening to him. He'd never ever expected to see Doc and Clara in real life. He knew about them, since his father had always told him and Marlene fondly of his time travel adventures – and even shown them some pictures he had taken on October 21, 2015. He realized that his father had actually missed Doc over the past thirty-four years, and wished he could put Dad back in touch with Doc.

Now, however, that wish seemed to be granted. As MJ then looked at Doc, he started to wonder where Doc came from, and how he got here. After all, the last time Marty Senior had seen the inventor, he and Clara were hovering away from the steam train. That was 34… 134 years ago, and both Marty's had wondered how Doc and his new love had been doing during this time. Judging from their looks, they'd done well – and even got two kids.

"Well," Doc started, his voice reminding Marty Jr of old films that were made with Marty Senior and the inventor in the early Eighties, "what did you want me to tell you? Did you want to ask me anything?" Marty Junior could clearly see in the man's eyes, that he was recognized as Marty's son. He therefore decided to be blunt.

"Yeah, I would want to ask you something, Doctor Brown" Marty Jr nodded, making clear the inventor heard the latter. "I would like to know how you got here, after 34 years – and how you've been doing in the 1880s. However, by seeing what appears to be your family, that last question has partly been answered already." He glanced over at Clara, and at the young boys, that did bear some resemblance to the scientist.

Doc grinned. "Just going straight for the question, huh?" He chuckled. "I used to be like that, too, kid. So, if you don't mind me asking a few questions of my own – how have you, and your father, been doing? Last time I saw the older version of Marty Senior, he was unhappy and unsuccessful, and you were a wimp. First answer my question, and then I'll try to do the same to yours."

"All right" Marty Junior nodded. "That's reasonable. Well – I guess times have changed since the last time you were here. Dad is now a rock and roll star, and however he has been working hard when I was a kid, he's currently not focusing as much on his career anymore. We live in a nice mansion, a few miles out of town – and I've always enjoyed living there. Also, Griff is no longer bullying me anymore, as I beat him up four years ago, when you – the 1985 you – was visiting with Mom and Dad. That was also when I fell in love with my girlfriend, Suzy MacArthur." He smiled, thinking fondly of that day in his past.

"Amazing" Doc whispered, staring in front of him. "Absolutely amazing. To think something like that happened on the very day Marty rescued you from Griff!" He shook his head. "I always wondered how Marty's future had turned out. I gather that he doesn't have the problem with being called 'chicken' anymore – and therefore didn't race Needles on October 27th, 1985?"

Marty Junior nodded. "That's correct" he said, smiling. "Dad told me all about that incident, and I was horrified to learn how my father used to be like that. Then again, prior to 21 October 2015, I used to be bullied around by Griff and his gang. When it came to others, though, I managed to defend myself reasonable well – however sometimes, when I was really depressed, they still hit me and called me names. I just ignored them, though."

"Good job" Doc applauded. "I guess that, once we spend more time here, we could get more answers. I'd like to visit your father, too, if you don't mind – as I'm anxious to see my best friend again. It's been nine years, since he last saw us hovering away from Clayton Ravine… Shonash… Eastwood Ravine. That really has been one of the hardest time in my life. I was afraid that, without me to guide the way, Marty could've been killed in that accident."

"What accident?" Marty Junior asked, then he realized. "Oh! The one that destroyed the time machine, you mean?"

"Yup, that's the one" Doc nodded. "I can't believe that, however I really realized that the train might be late when we were going to hijack… borrow it, that I didn't realize the train could be early. I was expecting it to come the normal time – 11:10 over the Eastwood Ravine, then 11:11 over the piece of track I'd calculated the DeLorean would come to a halt. We'd arrive at around 11:02, I'd open the door, and we'd get out, grab the necessary tools and head out of there before the train would come along and destroy every possibility of regret forever." He shook his head. "But that plan was completely wrong. First of all, I was supposed to be with Marty, when the train was going to come along. I wasn't, I was hundred years off. So Marty, without any knowledge of the fact the train was going to hit, simply crossed the bridge with great relief… and didn't know of the time limit."

"Then why didn't you tell him?" Marty Junior asked. "Wouldn't that have made everything much easier? If Dad knew… he could've been careful, and escaped that wreckage on time. Well, he did – but he did cut it close, now."

"There's a simple answer for that" Doc sighed. "I was afraid Marty would talk me out of my decision. I knew the time vehicle had to be destroyed, as it carried too much danger to the space-time continuum, and, actually, us. Marty had gotten in the accident because he had a truck – my time machine caused that. Jennifer almost caused the world to blow up, but she hadn't if not for my time machine. Biff almost ruled the entire planet because of my time machine. I got in the hardest choice ever in my life because of my time machine – to let my best friend go alone, or to stay with the woman I love." He flashed a smile to Clara. "No, the time machine had to be destroyed, even if Marty didn't approve."

"Anyway, the second thing that was off came to my mind about four weeks later, on a free Saturday in early October, 1885. I was cleaning up my stuff, since I was soon planning to propose to Clara and I wanted to give her the best impression of myself I could. So, I was cleaning up, and then I discovered a paper letter that I'd received just a few days before the big experiment, and that had been in the time machine all the time, until I'd taken everything out of it to bury the vehicle in the Delgado Mine. It was a letter from the local train company to me, as one of their users when I'd do an experiment gone wrong with my step van and didn't want to use my precious time machine-to-be. Anyway, in the letter was an explanation about how they were using faster trains from Saturday the twenty-sixth on, resulting in a new scheme. I discovered that the time the train would pass the Bridge was moved backwards from 11:10 to 11:02, and right after that reality hit me. I felt terrified that Marty was going to die. Luckily, Clara managed to talk me out of that after a few days, or I still would've felt guilt. I should've just said 10:45, or 10:30. Anything but 11am." He sighed, placing his head in his hands. "That really made me feel bad, at that time."

"It's okay, Dr. Brown" Marty Jr said, smiling. "Dad got out of there alive, after all – and I'm sure that he will accept your apologies. After all, it's been thirty-four years to him. He most likely has already forgotten the exact details – however time travel must be a major event in your life." He smiled, suddenly curious. "Doctor Brown, do you think I could have a ride in your time machine, too? It sounds very exciting."

"First of all, call me Doc" Doc corrected. "And second – well, I wouldn't know. I might do that. It won't happen until I've finished a hover-conversion on the train, though. That will me make it easier to get around. So we'll first head over to the shop, and then we'll go to your house. I'm very anxious to see Marty." He looked around, and saw that everyone had finished their meals. "So, shall we go, now?"

As Jules and Verne nodded, and Clara did the same, the time travellers headed out of the Café. In Marty Junior's car, they then quickly flew over to the place the train was hidden. Suzy MacArthur was in the back, and Doc noticed she was very confused. Obviously, she didn't know about time travel.

After just a minute of flying, the hover-car touched down next to the train, Jules and Verne screaming excitedly. "That was cool!" Verne called out. "I never flew before! I really felt like a bird!"

"Well, in that case, I suppose you won't have any complains about me taking the train to the hover-conversion shop" Doc nodded. "Why don't we all head over there – I on the tracks with the train, and you in the car. After that, we'll head over to the mansion."

The inventor then smiled, as they started to head away from downtown Hill Valley. Time travel certainly was exciting. He hoped that his sons could enjoy more of 2019, before they would go back to 1894. He did want to leave before the evening, though – as it was dangerous to be in the future, according to Clara. Hopefully, the schoolteacher would realize soon, that this wasn't the case. For now, though, he'd just have to deal with it – and enjoy the trip towards Marty's home. His heart beat, as he wondered what the future would bring for his friend. After seeing Marty Junior, though, he was certain that it was a good one.


	5. Chapter Four: Looooooooong Explainations

**Disclaimer: Today, I just wanted not to own Back to the Future. No. Seriously, I never owned it anyway. **

**Author's Note: **Here we are! New chapter. And it's really, really, really long. Not like the 4000 word chapters, but in comparison to the previous four, it's long. Please review.

**5: Chapter Five**

_September 7, 2019  
09:30 AM PDT_

Doc felt really nervous, as he was sitting in Marty Junior's car – and they were flying over to Marty's home. Not only hadn't he sat in a flying car for almost ten years (well, except for the short ride to the train just an hour ago) he was going to see his best friend again, who'd he also missed for nearly a decade. As Marty Senior would've said, this is heavy.

After a few minutes of flying over the skyway, Marty Junior flew off it – and descended down towards what looked like a big mansion. Doc's heart skipped a beat. Did Marty actually live in this big of a house? In that case, he was certain the Rolls Royce accident had been avoided. After all, Chicken-sensitive Marty could never have afforded something like this.

Doc smiled at his wife's expression, as Marty Jr gently touched down on the driveway. She seemed confused – but what could you expect from someone who was in the future for the very first time? And 125 years… Doc shook his head. What was he thinking, taking his family to the future like that? If they ended up stuck, if someone stole what he thought to be simply 'an antique old train'… adjusting to a new time had to be not very easy. Rolling his eyes, he focused on Marty Senior, instead. After all, he was about to see his best friend again, after a real long time.

"Hey, son" a familiar voice said. Doc looked up, as he saw Marty Senior heading out of the house. "Are you back already? I thought you would be out until ten-thirty…" He then gasped, as he noticed Doc sitting in the car. "Great Scott! Doc!"

Doc smiled, sheepishly. "Hi, Marty" he said, staring at his friend nervously. The now fifty-one-year-old looked nowhere like his original counterpart. While Original Marty's hair had probably turned grey around 2019, this Marty had still brown hair, and looked overall like he was forty, maybe even late thirties. The musician seemed to be rather energetic, and reminded the scientist much more of 1985 Marty, than of the version he'd seen when visiting that horrible version of 2015. Then again, he'd only seen 2015 Marty for a day or two, while he'd known 1985 Marty for ten years.

"Doc, where did you come from!" Marty Senior shouted out, apparently unsure if the person in front of him was real or a dream. "I thought you got stuck back in 1885… and Clara!" Marty stared dumbfounded at her. "How did you get here, Doc, the DeLorean's destroyed! What did you do, build a new one?"

"All in good time, kid, all in good time" Doc said, smiling and stepping out of the car. "First of all – yes, I did get stuck in 1885 and managed to find a way to get back here without the DeLorean. But shall we go inside, first? I am pretty curious to see how you're living. This mansion looks not like anything I have ever seen before."

"Yeah!" Verne commented. "It looks nice!"

"Thanks, kid" Marty Senior said, stroking the boy's hair. "It cost me about twenty million, back in '08… but I think it's worth it." He stared around, as everybody's mouth fell open. "What? Isn't that a reasonable price for such a mansion?"

"Maybe in your time it is" Doc pointed out. "But in our time… whoa, this is what you might say, heavy." He frowned, slightly. "I can't believe how the prices appear to have skyrocketed. Another thing that I'm not exactly looking forward to, if we ever reach this part of the future – during the natural course of time."

"You'll be fine" Marty Senior assured him. "It'll just take a little adjusting, that's all." He then stepped inside the mansion, and suddenly, a voice sounded. "Welcome home, Marty. Lord of the manor, king of the castle." Clara and the boys felt very impressed, as they followed Marty inside. Doc was the last to go in, just gazing at the changes around him.

The mansion's roof seemed in the sky. Around them were all kind of robot-servants, a lot like the waiters they'd seen in the Café. There were posters of other rock musicians around, and golden plates as remembering of a concert. Doc also caught a poster saying: Marty McFly: most successful musician of the year 1994. He felt proud of the boy that he felt like his son. After all, Marty had made it big in the music world – and it seemed like he had a lot of albums brought out. It would be hard, if he'd ever speak to Younger Marty again, not to let anything about it slip. He didn't want to ruin this Marty's future, after all.

"Take a seat" Marty Senior invited. "And say whatever you have to say. What's your business, Doc? And, foremost, how did you get here? You did build a new time machine, after all that stuff about the space-time continuum? And why didn't you visit me earlier?" The musician apparently seemed hurt by that, and to be honest, Doc couldn't blame him. After all, it had been 34 years for him.

"Marty?" Jennifer Parker called out, just then entering the room. Doc noticed that she, too, looked very different from original Jennifer. "It's time to watch the rerun of A Match Made In Space: The Animated Seri… oh!" Doc gulped, as Jennifer noticed him. "Doctor Brown?"

Doc looked at Marty with anxiety. _Please, kid, _do _something! _He was feeling _very_ nervous about all this.

Marty smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Doc" he said. "She knows about time travel. Jennifer, may I introduce you to Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown and family, bringing us a visit from… the Nineteenth Century, I guess?"

"That's correct" Doc admitted, nodding. "1894, to be precise." He shook hands with Jennifer. "Nice to see you again, Miss Parker. It's been some time."

Jennifer nodded. "Indeed" she agreed. "It's been 34 years. What did you do, all the time?"

"That's what I was about to tell your husband" Doc said, sitting down. "After Marty left the past, at approximately 8:26 AM on Monday, September 7th, 1885, Clara and I explained to the authorities that, while trying to stop the train the so-called robbers were driving, Marty, the train and the thieves fell in the ravine. As that was accepted, Clara and I started going out together. At Friday, October 16th, six weeks after I first met Clara, I proposed. She accepted, and we married on Thursday, November 12th, 1885." He saw Marty smiling at that. "Afterwards, I started working actively at what Clara had suggested a few days after my proposal – a new time machine, running on steam power and to be built out of a train. Of course, that project was still at the drawing board back then, and it still was when Christmas and finally New Year's arrived. At that point, I was officially one year in the past."

"That was when I seriously started to miss home and wanted to finish my time machine… that and Clara's pregnancy, confirmed somewhen early February, 1886. I'd just made good progress… about 10 to 15 percent finished… when Clara seriously got into the pregnancy. Jules was born before we knew it, and at September 25th, 1886, I could call myself a father…" He smiled, thinking back with nostalgia.

"Congratulations, Doc" Marty said. "I just wish I could have been around to see it."

"Who knows. Maybe you'll get that wish granted eventually."

"Is that a promise?" Marty asked, hopefully.

"No" Doc replied, grinning at Marty's disappointed face. "Anyway, as the next months passed, I found myself being unable to do much work on the machine. Up until spring, Jules required our attention, and by the time he kept quiet during nights, my blacksmithing skills were required too much. But, when the winter season started up again, I was able to make major progress by using my savings to buy an old steam train from a railroad-company on, ironically, November 5th of 1887. I painted the train, removed unnecessary things and by the next New Year's, 1888 this time, I was experimenting with the idea of the steam-powered flux capacitor. We had a time in which we couldn't make much progress though – in early to mid-April of that year, Buford Tannen broke out of jail, assumed the false name of "Black Biff" and set off for us. I was terribly worried that he would harm Jules, Clara or her unborn baby."

"Unborn baby?" Marty Sr repeated, frowning. "You didn't say anything about that earlier…"

"Well, it didn't come up" Doc said. "Anyway, after Buford was arrested on April 13, I set off to work some more on the train, and Clara actually did the work for me in the summer season – she installed some of the circuitry I had bought. Then, October came around, and on the twenty-ninth, Verne Newton Brown was born." He smiled happily. "It took us a few months before we got him into our normal life, but around February, 1889, I was ready to work some more on the time train. Unfortunately, having to spend time at work and with my family delayed that. After all, Jules was just two-and-a-half – and Verne was still a little infant. In the year 1889, I therefore didn't make that much progress. Clara couldn't help, either – as she was caring for the kids. There was a breakthrough that year, though – on December 29th, 1889 I managed to realize flux steam power."

"Congratulations again" Marty said.

"Thank you. Anyway, I got the steam power, and in June of 1890, I managed to send our dog, Archimedes, one second into the future. That did, however, require amazingly much energy. Also, I had a little of a setback by that, and almost gave up on the project all together. Anyway, after I recovered, September rolled around, with Jules' fourth birthday… and him entering Hill Valley Lower School. From then on, he was taught by Clara. Vernie and I went out a lot in those days, since Jules wasn't around to play with him anymore. I walked him through Hill Valley, and one day we even walked with the buggy I had constructed to Grass Valley. Anyway, New Year's passed – again – and 1891 arrived. That was when I realized that I wasn't safe in the past. Time paradoxes were caused by our mere presence out of our own time. I'd spent six years, seventy-two months, three hundred and twelve weeks in the past, out of synch… I had to go back. So, I doubled my work. Verne was left to Clara's care, and I worked. Jules barely saw me as I constructed a time circuits display. Sometimes I even forgot dinner as I worked. February rolled into March, March into April, April into May… and so it went on. I only got out to buy parts in Sacramento or Grass Valley, and I worked all the time. But it brought result. Right on October twenty-fifth, 1891, I installed my gigantic time travel display. And it worked… oh, it worked."

"After having celebrated another birthday of my kids – I was surprised how fast they were going – Clara talked to me about calming down. But I had one project to figure out before I could go putting everything together – yeah, I'd passed the 50 percent mark for sure by then, if not the 60 – the fusion power. I studied the information I'd gotten from the future, night after night. I attended Christmas and New Year's, and as 1892 arrived, I kept on working. I studied my refrigerator, and managed to built the opposite. In June of 1892, I finished my invention – a steam pressure generator. Able to generate 10 Megawatts of electricity. Within the next month, I managed to increase that to 1.21 full gigawatt of power by November. Just after that, I caught a cold, and got sick. I'd worked too hard. I would've passed away if it hadn't been for Clara's good care." He smiled to his wife. "Anyway, when I'd recovered to live through New Year's, 1893, I knew that as prior importance, I should relax."

"The kids were old, by then. Verne had gone to little kid's school as Jules got to the first grade. He surprised me with his good works – he really started to look like me. After a lot of begging from Jules, who was already fascinated with technical things, I'd let him help study the works of the new time machine – that was in late April. At the time, I also got back on that kind of work, and I started installing things in the train. Jules and Clara worked for me that summer, and as I got to focus on the time machine again, it just took a few weeks before, in early October of '93, I finished the flux capacitor. I built a nice metal case for it, attached it to the train, and started working on testing the other parts for safety. When New Year's passed again, I knew that by the next New Year, I'd have my train ready."

"As I worked on, I found myself making good progress. The flux capacitor was already installed, and the same happened to the time circuits in March – there were a few technical difficulties with the internal engine. I managed to place the connection with both of them by May. By that time, I could afford only to work in afternoons, which I did, so it would be able to give me more time to build the machine – the steam power engine, I mean. I worked really hard, and finally, in September, I set the last touch to my machine – just yesterday afternoon from my perspective. Then, I checked yesterday evening if everything still worked well, I drove the machine out of the barn, got Clara and the kids, and tested it. Then, today – 125 years earlier – we drove the train to the future. And here we are."

"Impressive" Marty Senior said. "Well, Doc – now you've told us this tale, what else are we going to do? I can imagine you'll want to know more about this 2019… why don't we all go together? We can enjoy ourselves there."

"Hmm" Doc said. "Sounds fine. What about you, Clara? Jules? Verne?"

"Okay, then."

"Of course, Father!"

"All right, Emmett."

Doc smiled, kissing Clara on the cheek. "All right, here we go. Let's leave right away. Whatever news we will find – I'm sure that it will be good. We have 125 years of history to explore – let's make this trip a good one."

And nobody disagreed with that.


	6. Chapter Five: Again To The Library

**Disclaimer: See other fics. **

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I'm actually updating again! I hope you'll all like this chapter. It's been a while since I last updated, but now I won't leave this story alone until I'm finished! (Well, when I'm writing anyway). Please read and review!

**6: Chapter Six**

_September 7, 2019  
__11:30 AM PDT_

Doc gasped, as they arrived at the library. The building looked a lot bigger, with much more floors. It looked similar to how he'd seen it in 2015, but still, it was a major difference from how he grew up with it, back in 1985.

"Welcome to the library, Doctor Brown" Marty Jr said, parking the car in front of the huge building. "We can get out, now – and study. I guess that you really will be able to catch up with quite some history. You've been gone for 34 years – and you have rewritten history for another 91 years… although since you and Dad are still alive, and nothing appears to have drastically changed, that history won't differ too much from your memories… except for Eastwood Ravine, of course. Did it really use to be Clayton?"

"Yes, it did" Doc nodded. "Although I suggest we'd better not speak about it right now – Clara might feel bad about it, since it is horrifying to hear that in another timeline, you died." He smiled to his wife, and stepped out. "C'mon, let's go inside. I'm curious what we will find."

The first surprise Doc encountered, was the door. While in 2015, it had still been like old times, it now automatically sent out some red light as he arrived, blinding him for a moment, and then opened out of it's own with a cheerful "Welcome, Doctor Brown." "Great Scott!" the inventor called out. "They made a scan of my eye – and recognized it!"

"That's 2019 technology to you, Doctor Brown" Marty Jr said, smiling happily. "We really got advanced things. After all, hover-technology was invented just fifteen years ago. And Fusion Power really is just around the corner. I'm sure that, by 2025 or 2026, we'll have technology available to upgrade our current trash disposal system. We really can use something to provide clean power, and get rid of our garbage at the same time."

"All right" Doc said, stepping inside the library. He smiled as he looked around, sniffing the familiar smell of the old library. "Come on kids" he said. "Let's go find our future! Although we don't really want to look up our specific futures… just the future of Hill Valley, and all. I don't want to get this too complicated and dangerous. No man should know too much about their future… if we even have a future, since I'm living in the past."

"That's a good point" Jules nodded. "Theoretically, we shouldn't have a future either, since we're sons of a person who lived in his past. If you are not in the past, why should mother, Verne and I be, as we time travelled with you? It makes no sense for you to disappear while we don't. Either we're all there, or no one's there."

"Good point, Jules" Marty Junior said. Then, smiling sheepishly, he added: "Even though I didn't completely get it…"

"That's all right, Marty" Verne said, smiling. "Most of the time, I don't get what Jules says either. He always talks science. I never understand him." The boy shook his head. "I think that he couldn't even speak in simple words."

"Hey" Jules protested.

"Now boys, calm down" Doc said, staring down the library. "This is fascinating. I can't believe it. We're in Hill Valley Library 2019. I never thought I'd see the future again. I wonder why there are books on shelves again, while in 2015, it was all computer-controlled."

"'80s revival movement" Marty Junior informed his father's friend.

Doc chuckled faintly at that, and headed over to the newspapers. Let's see… 1983, 1984, 1985." He pulled out the issue 'October-December 1985'. "This should cover most of what we're looking for" he announced.

"What are we looking for exactly, father?" Jules asked.

"Some information about the father of Marty here, shortly after my original departure from 1985." He sighed. "I can't believe it. The last time I saw 1985, I was in a hurry to depart Biff Tannen's regime and making sure Marty… Senior… was okay. And the last time I saw the real 1985, I was just entering and exiting in a rush to take Marty Senior and Jennifer to the future." He looked around. "I wish I'd be able to read through the whole archive, but it's better not to. No one should know too much about their destiny, after all."

"That's true" Clara said. "But then again – is finding out about other's destiny right? I mean, it can be very frustrating if you knew Marty died and couldn't tell him – even more than if he just died. It would give you a lot of guilt, since in the former scenario, you'd feel partially responsible for his death."

"Clara, please, don't talk about Marty dying!" Doc said, wincing. "It brings back all kind of nasty memories." He thought back of that fateful September date. Marty was there, in the DeLorean… he closed the gull wing door… he vanished in a bright flash of light… into the future… or into death?

Sometimes, he'd thought that was the last thing he'd ever see of his best friend. He'd thought Marty would be riding over the tracks, relieved because he was finally safe again – then there would be the train, heading straight towards him and there wasn't a way to escape. He knew the DeLorean's doorway was sometimes a little hard to open, shortly after temporal transits, mostly because there was still a little ice on it. If that happened in 1985…

He shivered. Imagine if he'd time travelled to 2019 to find out Marty McFly was dead! Most likely, by that time, the universe would have been gone because of everything what happened in 2015 – there wouldn't be a future home for Jennifer '85 to get lost in after all, and therefore Biff wouldn't steal the time machine and the whole mess wouldn't happen… unless Jennifer met someone else and married him. Doc wondered what his younger self would've done, had he found out that Marty had died the day after his departure! Even if they managed to avoid that fact on October 21, surely something would be discovered amiss on October 26th, and local Doc, remembering sending Marty back to the Old West, would start his journey to find Marty there. In fact, one of the major things that caused Doc to be less worried about his friend's fate, was the fact that there hadn't showed up a younger self in the past all those years… which should've happened, if Marty '85 was indeed killed in the crash.

The inventor opened the book, and looked through them. "Let's see" he muttered. "1985… October. Here we go." He looked down at a page, and after flipping through a few issues of the Telegraph, he finally found what he was looking for on October 28th, the day after he last saw 1985…

_Date: Monday, October 28, 1985_

_**DeLorean Automobile Destroyed By Train On Eastwood Ravine Tracks**_

_Unknown Guy In Western Suit Commits Suicide Action By Placing His Car On Train Tracks_

_HILL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA – Yesterday, one of the most famous crashes in the history of Hill Valley has happened. At around 11 AM, some people reported hearing a few loud crash sounds, seeing a silver DeLorean pass a crossing, coming from the Eastwood Ravine Bridge, and then see the same DeLorean come to a halt at the tracks. A few moments after that, a train was approaching, and a guy in a brown cowboy suit jumped out just a split second before the train destroyed the car. Some witnesses have reported the brown fellow was a certain Martin McFly, son of local author George McFly and his wife Lorraine Baines McFly, but his parents have declared this theory nonsense, as Martin was at that moment returning from a date at the local lake with his girlfriend, a certain Miss Jennifer Parker, daughter of Robert and Marlene Parker. _

_The police is currently investigating this subject. It is still unknown who or what caused this accident. Some witnesses link the accident to a robbery of plutonium two weeks ago, and name Emmett Lathrop Brown as the suspect. Aforementioned man is, however, currently not in Hill Valley. _

Doc smiled faintly, and continued scanning through the articles, his wife and sons standing next to him. He passed through the month November, and found some news about his disappearance and the train accident. Finally, on December 2, he found a very shocking issue, which, in the end, turned out to be nothing to worry about.

_Date: Monday, December 2, 1985_

_**Emmett Brown Murdered**_

_Author's Son Declares His Friend Was Killed By Libyan Nationalists On October 26_

_HILL VALLEY, CALIFORNIA – A completely unexpected twist has been added to the 'Train Mystery' and the 'Plutonium Mystery'. According to Martin McFly, friend of Emmett Brown and suspect in the train mystery, his friend, Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, was shot to death by Libyan terrorists, who accused him in a false claim of taking their plutonium, which was robbed by said terrorists on the twelfth of October this year. Brown was shot to death somewhere close to Lone Pine Mall, and McFly found out the next day, causing some disturbing nightmares which gave him great relief to find out that, unlike in his nightmares, the whole McFly family was alive and well on the morning of October 27. McFly declares that he put Brown's DeLorean in front of a train earlier that morning in purpose to get rid of anything that reminded him of his friend's sad fate. _

_The police is currently wondering why McFly hasn't alerted them of this earlier, but McFly says he was busy that time, and didn't want to deal with this incident until he really had to. We therefore assume that now, both incidents are solved. The mysteries now belong to the past. _

Doc stared at it and grinned. "Great work, Marty" he muttered. "Great work. I wouldn't have been able to come up with a theory like this myself."

"What are we doing now?" Marty Junior asked. "Looking for any more detail about the past?"

Doc thought about that for a moment, then shook his head. "No. We'll just be fine with going to your home, now. There's a lot of things I'd like to do with the time machine – we have all the time we want, after all." He turned to the others. "Let's go. I'm quite hungry."

"I'm, as well" Marty Junior grinned. "Come on… let's go." The time travellers and Marty Junior then headed out of the library, all smiling brightly. The year 2019 was sure awesome.


	7. Chapter Six: Fascinating Hoverconversion

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. **

**Author's Note: **New chapter, please enjoy, please read, please review, and further nothing else to comment. Just that.

**7: Chapter Seven**

_September 7, 2019  
01:00 PDT_

"Great Scott."

Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown stared at the train in disbelief. "This is amazing" he whispered. "Sure, he'd seen the train before – he'd created the vehicle, after all. But he'd never seen it like this before. Hover controls were attached underneath, and he could see the vehicle was actually an inch above the ground. It looked very impressing.

"Well, I don't have to ask you what you think about the train anymore" Goldie Wilson III chuckled, as he walked over to the inventor. "We did what we could to make the steam train able to fly." He stared at it. "Although the mere fact you own a train goes beyond me. Aren't trains supposed to be all in museums nowadays? Ever since they stopped building trains in the late nineties due flying cars and busses being "I'm, as well" Marty Junior grinned. "Come on… let's go." The time travellers and Marty Junior then headed out of the library, all smiling brightly. The year 2019 was sure awesome. Onderkant formulier

easier, they went from common to rare. Especially with old steam trains… where did you get that from?"

"Um," Doc said, wincing nervously as the dreaded question came, "I got it from a museum. A closing museum, actually. It had been closed to make place for a supermarket and was selling some pieces of the collection, which other museums had no place for. Being an history item collector, I promised to take good care of it, and I could buy the train." He smiled. "That was back in the summer of 1985, if I'm not mistaking."

"I see" Goldie said, obviously buying Doc's excuse. "Well, shall we go for a test ride, now? I can show you how to fly. It's not that hard, even in a steam train. Granted, this is the first time I'll fly a train, but still – it can't be that hard."

"That's right" Doc said. "If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." He looked at his train with fascination. "Besides, I'm kind of anxious to take this baby out for a ride." He turned to his family. "You'll be all right with waiting for a while, won't you?"

"Sure, Emmett" Clara said, still a little frightened of the large machine. "I'll be fine. We'll all be fine. You just take out the train for a while – just be back soon. I'd hate to see anything happen to you." However she was starting to warm up to the Twenty-First Century, she did feel that everything was rather scary. Doc understood that, since Clara was born and raised in the Nineteenth Century. The boys were another matter – as they were kids, and could adjust to a life of time travelling better, being still so young.

"I will be back as soon as I can" Doc promised, entering the train. He suddenly felt a great wave of happiness come over him, as he looked around. Granted, he'd only been away from the machine for a few hours, but he couldn't stand the thought that the converters would do something to his invention. It had been six years and ten months since he bought this train and saw it for the first time. He'd spent lots of time every day on his invention, even more so than on the DeLorean, which he just worked on hard occasionally. The train had been a matter of paradoxes – he had to get the ability of fleeing the 1800s.

As he walked over to the front, he saw an odd joystick there. As he pulled on it, the train suddenly lifted off the ground – even further than it already was. "Whoa" he muttered. "Great Scott!" He looked around. "We're in the air!" He pulled the stick forwards, and the train started slowly flying through the clouds. "Does this only work with the stick?" he asked.

"No, no, you can use the normal controls" Goldie said. "Just hit the gas or the brake, and turn the wheel we've added to it – it's over there, on the right. You can just use it normally, also to ride on old tracks – but I don't suppose they're still around anywhere, or at least, not at many places."

"No, I understand" Doc said, as he flew the train around a bit. This sure was fascinating. After a few minutes of enjoying his new 'toy', he finally decided to just touch down to the ground again, and landed, overjoyed at the machine. "This was great!" he called out. "Like a certain friend of mine would say – this is heavy! It's awesome to be in a flying machine!"

"I was actually impressed at your skills" Goldie complimented, as they both stepped out. "Ever flown a car or anything before?"

"I used to own a 1980s DeLorean" Doc said. "Unfortunately it… got destroyed in an accident. But I had that hover-converted for a while, and I enjoyed that. Fortunately, it didn't last too long before the machine was destructed."

"I see" Goldie nodded. He winked a man over, who was holding a smallish grey device with a black square on it. "Please press your thumb to the plate for payment, if you are all ready and happy with the conversion. It's 80,000 American dollars."

Doc winced nervously. This was the thing he'd been dreading. He knew that his thumb account, since he was living in the 1800s most likely, was empty. So, could he pay? Would his account even exist? Would he go to jail for fraud? Nervously, seeing the waiting stare at Goldie's face, he pressed his thumb to the plate. _Here goes nothing… _

Fortunately, the black screen turned green. "Thank you Mr. Brown" the device told him with a computerized voice. "Transmitting mode on. Money transmitting…" There was a slight beep, and the device told him, cheerfully: "Your money is now transmitted." Doc felt a wave of relief come over him. He'd been afraid this wouldn't work.

"Well, thank you for being our customer" Goldie said, cheerfully. "See you." He walked off,

Doc smiled, as he, Clara and the boys got into the time train. He then turned on the flying circuits, and everyone gasped as the train rose up into the air, and started flying through the dark clouds towards the McFly mansion. Clara then stepped forward.

"Emmett?" she asked. "Are you sure it's safe, just to fly around like this? I mean… we're actually flying. We're in the air. It feels pretty weird. I mean… what if we crash somewhere? What if this 'hover control' or whatever you call it falls out? Are you sure we're not safer off if we keep it to the ground?"

"Clara, you don't have to act so '55 Georgish" Doc said, comfortingly. "And besides – this is safer. We can just lift off from the tracks if there's a train coming our way. I was kind of worried if we'd survive the first time trip with the train, but apparently, the Eastwood Ravine Tracks are still intact."

"Yeah, mother" Jules nodded. "It's very exciting. Father's right. Also, having the technicalities of a flying machine around is fascinating."

"It's just awesome!" Verne cheered, using the '80s word his father had taught him.

"Yeah, that too" Jules admitted.

"See?" Doc said, smiling. "Everyone agrees with me."

"Maybe you're right, Emmett" Clara nodded. "I should be cautious, but not over cautious." She sat back on her seat with a sigh, and waited for the trip to the McFly home to be done.

oooooooo

Marty McFly Senior smiled, as Doc and the family touched down to the ground in the train. "Hey, I see you got it converted!" he called out. "This looks awesome! You did it at GW Hover Conversions, I suppose?" Doc nodded. "It's great."

"It sure is" Marty Junior admitted, following his father. He looked at the train in fascination. "I wonder how Wilson was able to pull that off. After all, he doesn't need to convert trains every day. Granted, every hover-conversion seems hard to make."

"Well, it's his job" Marty Senior said, smiling. "So, Doc, what are you going to do now?"

It was Clara who answered. "Um, Marty, we don't know how to tell you this, but Emmett and I considered going back to the '80s. Not that we don't appreciate your hospitality, but we just want to go and see your younger self. I don't want to keep him waiting, seeing as he just saw the time machine being destroyed."

"Clara, honey, you're not thinking fourth-dimensionally" Doc said, gently. "Still, it's a good idea. We got what we came here for – the conversion. We can come back later all the time, and I want to visit Marty from 1985 as soon as possible. Even though we can go to any time in the past – even to before you arrived, Marty – I still feel like I'm leaving him waiting, so I just want to drop by, say hello, and get this over with."

"It's going to be a quick trip, then?" Verne asked. "No looking around in 1985?"

"Not if I can avoid it" Doc said. "I don't want to be seen in wide daylight for too long. I regret going to 11am when picking Marty and Jennifer up when we went to twenty-fifteen. We'll just hop in and out of 1985 as soon as possible to say goodbye."

The inventor then got out, and grabbed one of the steam bags. He then filled up the tank in the back, and after the bag was empty, he threw it into a nearby trash can. Then, he headed back towards the cab.

"Emmett?" Clara asked. "Shall we leave him some kind of memento, for the next time we'll visit him?"

"Good idea" Doc nodded. He walked to the back of the train, and picked up the old photograph he'd developed in 1885, wrote 'Partners In Time, September 5th, 1885' on it and showed it to Marty Senior. "That looks great" the musician said. "I'm sure I'll like it."

"Good" Doc said, packing the parcel into a package and giving it to Clara. He then waved, as the train lifted up and flew away.

"When are we going, Emmett?" Clara asked.

"October twenty-seventh, 1985" Doc announced. "I'm going to pick up Einstein." He tapped in the Destination Time, and the time became 4AM. "He can join us in the past. After that, we'll go forward to search for Marty."

"Okay" Clara said, smiling. Doc smiled back, and saw they were very high in the air, now. He then accelerated quickly, to sixty, seventy, eighty… "Brace yourself for a displacement in time and amount of light!" he called out. Then, the time machine hit 88 and left the year 2019, breaking the time barrier, and left fire trails behind in the sky.


	8. Chapter Seven: Visiting Teenaged Marty

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTTF. Still I don't. **

**Author's Note: **New chapter. One to go.

**8: Chapter Eight**

_October 27, 1985  
04:00 AM PDT_

Doc stepped back a foot, as he saw the light around him suddenly change to abrupt darkness. Well, one thing was clear – the time machine sure continued to work properly, even after the hover conversion was installed. He stared outside, into the darkness. Everything looked nice, and he could see many street lights in the distance, down below.

Jules looked down. "Father, where are we?" he asked.

"We're in 1985" Doc said. Then, his face splitting into a huge grin, as reality sank in, he added: "I'm home!" He stared outside into the sky, realizing this was where he'd lived for years, prepared the time travel… it was little over a day ago that his younger self had performed the first time travel experiment at the Lone Pine Mall, a mile away…

"Great Scott" the inventor whispered. "It's been almost ten years… and yet, it looks like I never left." Which, in fact, was nearly the truth – it had been about one hour and eighteen minutes ago that his younger self had told Marty 'we must succeed' and had vanished from the alternate world to 1955, not realizing that it was the last time he'd see 1985 for a long time. But now… now he was back.

"This is your home?" Clara asked. "Well, it looks pretty similar to 1894 – but then again, we can't see too much." She looked down to see a car driving across the street. "Well, there's where the similarities end. In 1894, and especially in Hill Valley, there weren't cars around." An airplane flew over. "Let alone that."

"You're right" Doc said, piloting the train towards JFK Drive. He smiled, as he realized that he was going to see his home again. At least that would be recognisable…even more than the streets. It was completely awesome to be in 1985 again.

As the train entered John F. Kennedy Drive, Doc steered the time machine to the ground, and to the garage. The building looked similar to what he remembered. _Great Scott. I really am home. _He held the grin on his face as the Brown family got out of the time train, and walked up to the door. The inventor reached underneath the mat, got the key, and then opened the door, giving himself access to his home.

The inside was simply stunning. It was too familiar to be true. Doc gasped, mouth wide open, as he switched on the light. "Great Scott, my home… and seeing it in such familiar condition…" He frowned, as he glanced towards the side. "Except for that" he said, his voice rising in slight anger as he looked at what had once been his amplifier and book-case. "Great Scott… what in the name of Sir Isaac H. Newton happened here!" he exclaimed, to no one in particular.

"I have no idea" Clara said. She looked around with a smile. "This home is very much you, Emmett."

"It's cool!" Jules called out, using the word his sibling was more likely to use. "Look at the lab!" He saw his father's bed standing in the corner. "Is that where you slept, before you went to the West?" he asked, touching the mattress. "I suppose you have slept on it pretty recently – it's still a bit warm."

"Now that you say it, I vaguely recall lying there for a few moments in the alternate world, pondering what I should do" Doc said, smiling vaguely. "That was around 1 AM, so about three hours ago. It's absolutely amazing how few time has passed. I guess this means I also was lying there for a few minutes in this world. I wonder…"

Suddenly, a white-grey blur shot up to him, and jumped on the startled inventor. Doc fell on his back, as the thing licked his face. "Great Scott… Einstein!"

"That's your dog, Emmett?" Clara asked.

"Yup – that's Einstein" Doc confirmed, crawling up. "I can't believe it, it's just been a few hours to him… yet for me, it's been almost ten years. It's so good to see him again." He patted the dog. "Einstein, I'd like you to meet my wife, Clara, and my sons, Jules and Verne."

Einstein greeted the boys in the same way, and managed to get Clara on the ground as well. The school teacher patted the dog. "He's a nice dog" she said, smiling. "So, we came here to take him along with us?"

"That's right" Doc confirmed. "I would've been okay with Marty taking care of him, but I suppose that, if I can, I prefer taking care of him myself. I just like having Einstein around, I guess."

"I understand that" Clara said, smiling. She gave the dog another friendly pat on the back. "So, shall we go, now? I thought you were going to give that parcel to Marty – or do you plan to just wait out the time here? Marty doesn't return from 1885 until 11AM…"

"You're right" Doc nodded. "We should go, now. Come on, Jules, Verne… it's about time for us to leave. We got Einstein… no use in wasting time." He smiled. "Get Einie into the train, and then we'll depart."

So said, so done. Jules and Verne somehow managed to get the struggling dog into the train, and when they got him there, the animal curiously looked around. It was obvious he recognized the train as his master's doing, as he barked happily and moved his tail. Doc grinned, walked over to the controls, and lifted the train up into the sky. "All right!" he called out. "Here we are moving again – we're heading towards 1985, October 27, today, at 1 PM!"

"One P.M.?" Clara repeated.

Doc nodded. "Yeah, I think that'll do. We should be okay there… then. It'll be a good starting point to search Marty. I want to give him a little rest first – he deserves it. After all, as far as he's concerned, he just came back from 1885. He's just gone through the whole Buford Tannen versus Clint Eastwood thing and through the train sequence. I think he deserves rest – but I don't want to have him wait too long before knowing I'm fine. I feel sorry for him, now I've seen how upset 2019 Marty was at the fact he'd never seen me again."

"You're the Dad, Dad" Verne said. Doc smiled at that. "Thanks, Vernie" he said, blasting off the train and moving through the sleepy town of Hill Valley at an advanced speed rate. He turned the time circuits off for a moment, to be sure they wouldn't travel through time.

"Where are we going to go?" Clara asked. "I mean, where are we going to do the time travel?"

"Eastwood Ravine" Doc said, pulling some switches as he prepared for the displacement. "It should be all right and quiet." He smiled, as he saw the familiar ravine coming up in the distance, and flew down the tracks. Turning around, he landed about half a mile away from the ravine.

The inventor then stepped out, and put two bags of steam into the Steam Powered Time Travel Generator, leading directly towards the flux capacitor. "I put two bags of steam in the generator instead of one" he told everyone. "That way, we will be able to hop out of 1985 as soon as we've found Marty. I'm a little uncomfortable with being around in daylight."

"Steam?" Clara asked, smiling.

"H2O in gas form" Doc corrected himself. Clara smiled, as the inventor switched the time circuits on and tapped in their Destination Time. Proudly, he stared at the result. The circuits read:

OCT 27 1985 01:00 PM

Destination Time

OCT 27 1985 04:23 AM

Present Time

SEP 07 2019 01:42 PM

Last Time Departed

"All right," he said, hitting the gas, as the time machine started to drive – yes, not fly – over the tracks. "We're off, now!" He smiled satisfied, as the train hit greater speeds with the seconds. "40…50…60…70…80… I've said it before, but brace yourselves for temporal displacement as well as a difference in the exterior light amount!"

Clara's 'got it' just slipped into Doc's ear the second before the machine reached 88. In a bright flash of light it time travelled the eight hours and thirty-seven minutes into the future, leaving behind only faint fire tracks on the rails. Within seconds, the tracks were empty again, and stared waiting for a certain Martin McFly to arrive.

oooooooo

Doc braced himself as a bright light flashed – and didn't go away. Dazedly, Doc blinked, and stared out of the cab, to make sure they hadn't hit something.

"Doc!" he heard a familiar voice then call out. The inventor looked down, and against all odds, his friend was standing there, teenaged again and wearing the same cowboy suit as he had back when he departed from 1885. Jennifer was next to him, her age reduced to 17 and her clothes were the same as the ones she'd been wearing when he had picked her and Marty up, so long ago… or the day before. "Marty!" he called out, overjoyed.

"Doc!" Marty exclaimed, "Doc!" Just then, the inventor noticed his friend staring at everything. Trying to explain the technology to him, he pointed at what made this all possible: the flux capacitor. "Marty!" he called out, pointing towards the device. "It runs on steam!"

Realizing what he came here for, the inventor opened the cab doors to reveal Clara. "Meet the family" he said. "Clara you know."

"Hi Marty!" his wife called out.

"Ma'am!" Marty exclaimed, obviously happy.

"These are our boys!" Doc called out, shoving each one of them forwards. "Jules! And Verne!" He turned to his kids. "Boys, this is Marty and Jennifer."

The kids waved to each other, and Marty called out: "Doc, I'd thought I'd never see ya again!"

"You can't keep a good scientist down!" Doc called out. "After all, I had to come back for Einstein, and, well, I didn't want you to be worried about me."

Clara then handed him the thing he'd forgotten – the parcel. "Oh" the inventor said. "I brought you a little souvenir!" He sat on the steps, and handed his friend the parcel. Marty opened it and stared at it. "It's great Doc" he muttered, still dazed. "Thanks."

"Doctor Brown?" Jennifer asked, pulling out a note – the one that had once read 'You're Fired', as Marty '19 had told. "I brought this note back from the future – and now it's erased!"

"Of course it's erased!" Doc called out. After all, now the Rolls Royce incident had been avoided, this would never happen.

Jennifer and Marty exchanged confused glances. "But what does that mean?" Jennifer asked, still confused.

"It means that your future hasn't been written yet" Doc explained. "No one's has. Your future is – whatever you make it! So make it a good one – both of you!"

Marty and Jennifer looked at each other, happily. "We will, Doc!" Marty exclaimed.

"Stand back!" Doc called out, as he closed the train doors. He turned to his sons. "All right boys, buckle up!"

"Hey Doc" Marty said. "Where ya going now? Back to the future?"

"Nope!" Doc called out. "Already been there!" To show that, he let the time train lift up from the tracks. He felt the exciting rush flow through him as the train flew off, turned around and headed up to 88. Quickly tapping in his Destination – September 7, 1894, 8am – he braced himself as the time machine broke the time barrier…


	9. Epilogue:Looking Back At What Lies Ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own the movies. **

**Author's Note: **Here we go. New chapter to my story. The final one. I hope you'll all like this one. Please read and review.

**9: Chapter Nine**

_September 7, 1894  
08:00 AM PDT_

Doc whistled nervously, as the time machine entered the year 1894. As the train slowed down, he could see that everything looked exactly the same, as it had when they left. He could see the younger version of the Eastwood Ravine down below, with the broken bridge. In the distance, he could make out the faint traces of their home.

"We're back!" he then cheerfully announced, as he felt happiness start to grow over him. As it appeared, no one had stolen the time machine, or done anything similar to it. He realized that, in fact, he was very lucky. Things might've happened, but the first trips through time had turned out just fine.

As the inventor flew the train down to the tracks, he began to think about Marty. It had been nine years since he'd last seen his friend – well, actually, it would be nine years in about twenty-five minutes – but he never realized he missed Marty so much until now. He'd been occupied with other things, like the train, the birth of the kids and caring for them, and of course, with Clara.

Clara. Beautiful Clara. Beautiful intelligent Clara. The inventor grinned dreamily, as he remembered that, ten years ago, back in 1985, he would've never thought he'd get a girlfriend, let alone a wife and children. He'd been honest when telling Marty that he would study the other great mystery of the universe – in scientific research, of course, to take a look at how their behaviours could be explained. He never would've thought that he would have to study women this way. Being married to one was certainly not what he would've expected. Not that it mattered… he loved his wife, and life couldn't have turned out better.

Well, maybe it could have. As the train slowly pulled up inside the barn of the family, Doc started wondering what would've happened if Clara had made it to the DeLorean in time. If he'd asked Marty to 'slip the hoverboard' immediately after he noticed Clara, the plan might've worked. What would've happened? Would Clara and he have married in 1985, and would Jules and Verne have been born in 1986 and 1988? Would they be truly happier that way? Or maybe those years in the West weren't that bad after all…

"Emmett?" Clara asked. The inventor looked up, and smiled at his wife. "Sorry, I was a little distracted" he said. "Well, what did you think of 1985? And 2019, for that matter?"

"It was cool!" Verne exclaimed.

"It was exciting and interesting" Jules nodded.

"It was kind of scary, but I agree with Jules it was interesting" Clara said. "I've never seen technology like that before. It seemed to come right out of a Jules Verne novel. Emmett, how much of Jules Verne's predictions have come true in 2019?"

"Well, quite a few, I guess" Doc said. "I think that, by 2019, we could make ships under the sea like Captain Nemo's. Also, man has travelled to the moon in 1969 already." He smiled. "I remember that date. I was sitting in front of my television all the day, waiting for the landing. It was exciting to see one of Jules Verne's predictions actually to come true."

"I agree" Clara nodded. "That must've been exciting. Your time period looks really interesting to me, even though I've been there for just a while."

"I can understand that, sweetie" Doc said. "I, on the other hand, was really interested by 1885 – as it brought back memories of my youth, when I wanted to be a cowboy. Also, the air is much cleaner back here… and the people are friendlier. I'm glad that 1985 is back to normal. The last time I saw it, it was filled with pollution and crime. I'm so happy we managed to stop Biff Tannen from coming to power and richness. It is unbelievable to think I was actually committed in that world. Even though the whole sequence of events caused lightning to strike me and send me back to 1885 – which I don't regret, by the way – it was still a joyous event. I remember how happy I was, when I saw the newspaper change back to 'Emmett Brown Commended'. I should still have that paper around, somewhere. After all, I wouldn't want any of the locals to come across it. No one should know too much about the future, after all."

"Then, why have you been hanging around so much with Seamus and Maggie McFly?" Clara asked, as the time travellers stepped out of the locomotive. "Even if small, I'm sure that changed the future in some ways. Weren't you afraid of letting things slip, accidentally."

"I was indeed" Doc confirmed. "But still… they were so familiar to me. Seamus is Marty's great-great-grandfather, and he bears such a striking resemblance to the kid, however he's grown-up this time. Maggie reminds me a lot of Lorraine, Marty's mother. I wonder how it is that they look so much alike. After all, Lorraine is from Marty's maternal ancestry, while Maggie is one of Marty's father's ancestors."

"Marty… both Marty's, teenaged Senior as well as Junior… bore also striking resemblances to William McFly" Jules said, thoughtfully. He was skipped a grade in 1892 (the teachers actually wanted to skip him two grades, but Doc was afraid that would get them too many attention, thus disrupting history) and was now in the same class as the young McFly boy. "Even though William is only nine, I can clearly see how much he resembles his great-grandson, who's seventeen. Was Will still around in 1985, Dad?"

"No, not in 1985" Doc said, as they all stepped into the house, and went to sit at the main table. "He was around in 1968, when Marty was born, though. I believe William McFly died in 1972. Around that time, I was pretty much a friend of George… well, not too much, but a little, because of our common interest in science and science-fiction… and I learned about his grandfather's death. Both George and little Marty seemed to be really sad because of it. I felt sorry for George and Marty, at the time. Of course, that was before I knew that my son would eventually be friends with William himself."

"It really is too bad that William McFly died" Jules said, sadly. "Well, of course I didn't expect him to live forever – and 87 really is a huge age. But to think of him dying… seeing as he's only one year older than me… well, it makes me think about myself dying as well. And I'm only eight years old!" He chuckled faintly, as he realized that he was thinking about dying at age 8. However it was possible for him to die, it was very unlikely.

"Yeah, it's strange what time travel does to you" Doc said. "I guess that, now, Marty must be thinking about his kids a lot, whereas he's only 17… and he and Jennifer are a long way from being married. It's really weird to think about it – but it's also very much exciting to travel through the space-time continuum."

"Dad?" Verne asked. "Are we going to visit any more time periods?"

Doc laughed. "Not today, and probably not this weekend either. Next Monday, you're going to start school, first grade if I'm not incorrect, and that should be able to keep you occupied for a while. We will visit more times, though – so you can start thinking of periods you'd like to visit."

"How about the year 1794?" Jules suggested. "That's a full 100 years into the past. According to my history, Hill Valley was a Spanish colony by then. The United States of America only included the east coast, including some provinces farther west. The real big country expansion didn't happen until 1803, when emperor Napoleon of France sold Louisiana to the Americans. That was also Spanish, up until 1800."

"Excellent, Jules" Doc said. "I think it would be a little too dangerous, though. It's better to include the last 40 years of your past, then the ninety-one years that are between this period and my home time, and then the future – the late 20th Century, the twenty-first, and all kind of times continuing to expand into the far future. We can go to any time between 0 and 9999 AD we like, but we'll have to be careful. Even more in the future than in the past, because in the future, we don't know what to expect. Through history books, we at least have some idea what we'll see when we travel back in time."

"That's true, father" Jules said.

"Dad" Doc corrected him. "In the future, kids don't call their male parent 'father'. Not that they do now, but… it feels better and more personal to me than 'father'."

"Dad" Jules tried, finding out that it sounded well. "That's true… Dad." He smiled. "It feels strange to call you that!"

"You'll get used to it" Doc promised. He then smiled at Jules, and hugged his son. He then also hugged Verne, and kissed his wife, Clara. As he stared outside, he realized that it was going to be a bright and happy day. With a working time machine in their possession now, the future was more promising than it had ever been. Being in the past was fun, but having the option to go to the future was even better. He remembered what he'd told Marty and Jennifer just half an hour before, and he realised it was very true. Your future was whatever you made of it, and he, Doctor Emmett Brown, was going to make it a good one. With a great wife and adorable children, the future sure looked bright for the inventor.

**THE END. **


End file.
